Mikey
Mikey is contestant /u/mtd1988 from Reddit's Lipsync For Your Life SeasonSeason 54, where he came in 3rd place. He is known for his simple, straightforward presentation style with an emphasis on tight lipsyncing over visual effects. Records Mikey first joined the subreddit as a lurker/infrequent commenter during Season 1. During Season 2, he joined the Tinychat community, where he shared his first "for fun" lipsync, which has never been shared publicly. He finished in third place in his very first Off-Season challenge, and was encouraged to audition for Season 3. Mikey submitted his audition, to "212" by Azealia Banks, and it received positive review. Ariel Italic's critique began with the phrase "Welcome to the Top 13." However, Mikey was ultimately not cast on Season 3, but he remained a fixture in the Carrion threads, where he was frequently the most upvoted video. Mikey auditioned for Season 4 of LSFYL with "I Don't Really Need Those (Ghosts)" by The Buttress and was cast on the season. He earned consistently positive feedback for the accuracy of his lipsyncs, earning a Top 3 placement for Win-Over, Technicolor, Songs from a Hat, Spoken Word, and Snatch Game weeks. His low placements came during Swansong Week (a surprise double elimination), Fast Rap Week (declared non-elimination for the first time in contest history), Versus/Return of the Hat Week, and Club Kid Week. He finished third place overall. Ariel Italic called Mikey "the contestant most representative of the subreddit" in her Finale review. Feast of Fun, on the other hand, stated that he was "not visually interesting." Mikey went on to compete in the first All-Stars season, where he continued to stay true to his simple style and tight lipsyncs. Mikey has continued to be a presence in the LSFYL community, winning two Off-Season challenges (Divas and Emotions), and hosting two challenges (Heartbreakers and Back 2 Basics). Along with Blake, he is a part of Lipsync Video RuView (LSR), a review podcast which ran for several episodes during Season 5 and may return during Season 6. Mikey also helped to revive LSFYL's other (worse) half, BSFYL. Trivia * I'm boring sorry Song Choices * Season 3 ** "212" by Azealia Banks (failed audition) ** "Black Sheep" by Gin Wigmore (Color Week Carrion) ** "I Like Men" by Peggy Lee (Golden Oldies Carrion) ** "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani (Chart Toppers Carrion) ** "Slow Boat to China" by Bette Midler (Travel Week Carrion) ** "Pass That Hoe" by Nicki Minaj x Missy Elliott (Fast Rap Carrion) * Season 4 ** "I Don't Really Need Those (Ghosts)" by The Buttress (successful audition) ** "Be Prepared" by Jeremy Irons, from The Lion King (Win-Over Week; Top 3) ** Mean Girls x "Rip Her To Shreds" by Blondie (Technicolor Week; Top 3) ** "If I Die Young" by Naya Rivera, from Glee (Solidarity Week) ** "212" by Azealia Banks (7 Deadly Sins Week) ** "I Say A Little Prayer" by Dionne Warwick (Songs From A Hat Week; Top 3) ** "It's Hot As Hell" YouTube video by Chrissychula (Spoken Word Week; Top 3) ** "Me Too" by Meghan Trainor (Gloria Swansong Week; Bottom 3) ** "Pass That Hoe" by Nicki Minaj x Missy Elliott (Non-Elimination Fast Rap Week; Bottom 3) ** "Love On Top" by Beyonce Lady T (Return of the Hat Battle Week; Bottom 3) ** Peter Griffin mix by MTD1988 (Snatch Game Week; Top 3) ** "Opulence" by Brooke Candy (Club Kid Week; Bottom 3) ** "That's Not My Name/Say My Name" mix by Keenan Dwyer (Music Video Week; 3rd Place) * All-Stars 1 ** "I Don't Really Need Those (Ghosts) by The Buttress (voted as an All-Star) ** Tina Belcher x "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj (Butt Week) ** "Behind The Wall" by Tracy Chapman (Story Week) ** "Warning" by Ayumi Hamasaki (Japanese Week) ** "Good As Hell" by Lizzo (24-Hour Drag Suicide Week) ** "I Am Who I Am" by Gloria Gaynor (Disco Week) ** "Opulence" by Brooke Candy (Redo Week) * Off-Season Challenges ** "Honesty" by Beyonce (Beyonce Theme) ** "No One Needs to Know" by Shania Twain (Canadian Artists Theme) video ** "Call Your Girlfriend" by Cher Lloyd (Covers and Parodies Theme) ** "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz (Back to Basics Theme) ** "Peacock" by Katy Perry (Vulgarity Theme) ** "Smarter Than U" by The Undertones (Impersonation Theme) ** "Theme from DuckTales" by Postmodern Jukebox (TV Theme) ** "Maybe This Time" by Natasha Richardson (Tony Award-Winners Theme) ** "Love On Top" by Beyonce (Divas Theme; Won) ** "Love Me Or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign (Emotions Theme; Won) * For Fun ** "Super Duper Rapper" from Platinum Hit (For fun, first-ever, never posted publicly) ** "Girl You Lost To Cocaine" by Sia (dedicated to TheLetterGii) ** "Last Night (Beer Fear)" by Lucy Spraggan